Castle of the Elements
by Black Demon543
Summary: The legend was told, the gangs were found, now they must gather authors to help with the Olthoi battle - Inuyasha Zelda xover Inu/Kag San/Miro Link/Zel
1. Default Chapter

A/n Hello people! This is my third story. Thank you all for reading! This time though I have a new thing going on, join in on the story! All you have to do is give the character's name, age, appearance, weapon, some attacks, and personality. Ooh what fun! Please enjoy!  
  
Dedication: This story has to thank Kitsunehime for a lot of it. If it wasn't for her then this story wouldn't be up, please thank her! Some of the scenes or actions or whatever might have been from her story To Rule the Darkness so read it if you haven't already. Thank you Kitsunehime!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Zelda, or any of the OCs of other people, Sinko, Kero, and Chaoku are mine though.  
  
Castle of the Elements  
  
Chapter one, It Begins  
  
"It's time for the talent show class." Miss Kaede said. "Please gather your supplies and group people then make your way to the auditorium." Everyone cheered and charged to the door with supplies in hand.  
  
"Ok are you ready guys?" Inuyasha asked while shouldering his equipment.  
  
"Check." Miroku jerked away from his equipment  
  
"Check!" Link piped up happily.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the 10th annual talent show at our highschool! First please welcome HD3!" the strange announcer person that is always there announced. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Link dragged their stuff onto the stage as everyone clapped except for a small group waiting for their turn. Inuyasha pulled out his electric guitar, microphone, and speakers and began to plug them in. Miroku pulled out a whole drum set and put it together no problem. Finally after a bit of work Link got his synthesizer set up.  
  
"Guys your microphones!" Inuyasha hissed under his breath. The two boys jumped and quickly brought those out.  
  
"Ok you better enjoy this because we ain't playin' live or nothin'." Inuyasha spoke into the microphone. "We'll be playin' the song Points of Authority."  
  
The boys jumped right into it and played it like the pros. Every once in a while Inuyasha's eyes would flicker to a girl who was laughing her head off, then he would sing and play even more emotionally.  
  
You love the things I say I'll do-  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in  
  
My life  
  
My pride, is broken  
  
Miroku tapped his foot to the beat and sang his parts while looking at a girl of his own. She was making faces at the band, so Miroku played the drums even better then he ever could.  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
Link did his parts amazingly well, seeing as his practices weren't that fruitful. Every once in a while his own eyes would flicker to a girl as well, who was sharing jokes (probably about them) with her friends.  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
You wanna share what you've been through  
  
(you live what you've learned)  
  
They stopped after their final note and expected boos and everything, but instead people started screaming. No not happy 'wow that was great!' screams but 'ah someone is here that appeared out of no where!' screams.  
  
"Please calm down, we only want a small group of people. Please for heaven sakes calm down!" a 16 year old boy with spiky blue hair with black tips pleaded. He was dressed in a black gi top, blue gi pants, and a silver sash holding a magic sword to his side. He had talons and fangs that he was failing to cover up and Inuyasha swore he saw blue dog ears hidden inside the spiky hair. He was sure about the blue dog tail swishing behind the boy.  
  
"It's not working." Another 16 -year -old boy mumbled while turning a page in his manga book. He had three inch tall black spikes with blue tips and was clad in a blue gi top, black cargo pants, a golden sash holding another magical sword, and a black cape/jacket. Inuyasha was sure that he saw more talons, fangs, a black doggy tail, and even scaly black dragon wings folded behind him. Inuyasha wasn't sure about the dog ears because of the tall hair.  
  
"Pwease oh pwease shut up!" a boy of about 14 whined from behind the boy with the black cape/jacket. He had green spiked hair with bluish-black tips, tiny fangs, tiny claws, a huge bluish-black wolf tail, a silky baggy and puffy green shirt, silky and baggy green pants, and a silky green tight sash around his waist. He had a small normal old katana in his hand and his bluish-black wolf ears poked out from his mess of hair.  
  
"There they are let's get out of here." The first 16 year old said. The three made their way to the boys on stage quickly and quietly.  
  
"We'll explain later, come with us." The second boy whispered so that Inuyasha could only hear. Inuyasha was about to yell at him but felt compelled to this boy so gave a quick nod instead.  
  
"This isn't all of them, where are the other three?" the first boy asked.  
  
Hey what are your names?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well I'm Choaku, that's Sinko my brother, the one with the cape/jacket, and that's Kero, the bossy one." The green haired 14 year old chirped happily.  
  
"Over here." Sinko called to his friends while pointing a talon at the three girls sitting behind the curtain for the stage.  
  
"Hey Inu-baby great job!" One of the girls called then burst into laughter as Inuyasha averted his eyes to the oh-so interesting ground, steaming mad.  
  
"You too Miro-chan!" The second one giggled then fell on the ground laughing as Miroku did the same as Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't forget you my Linkypoo!" the third one cried and joined the other girls.  
  
"Of all the human beings in the world they had to pick these three." Inuyasha growled to Miroku and Link.  
  
"Do you have relationships with these girls?" Kero asked the three boys.  
  
"Of coarse!" the first one cried before any of the boys could answer. "We're engaged!"  
  
"Would you quit it with the stupid jokes?! They aren't funny!" Inuyasha snapped. (seriously -_-)  
  
"Enough." Sinko hissed. "You will come with us now so that we may continue with our quest." Everyone followed him quietly to an empty lot outside the school.  
  
"Will you be joining us or shall I meet you there?" Sinko asked his friends.  
  
"Go ahead, we'll meet you there. No point in squashing everyone just so we don't have to run." Kero answered whole-heartedly. Sinko drew his sword, the blade was completely black with thin black smoke circling the blade. The handle was two black basilisks coiled around each other. He placed his right hand over the blade and the blade over his heart. His eyes flashed white then faded into two black orbs of darkness. A huge orb of complete blackness circled him, and the whole lot pulsed with a dark power. Then Sinko emerged a huge black Japanese dragon. Around his huge taloned feet black fire swayed in the new wind. He gave a nod and the same thing happened with Kero and Chaoku only Kero was a huge blue dog and Chaoku was a small bluish-black wolf with a green stripe down his back. The two ran off with a howl.  
  
"Climb on my back." The dragon Sinko ordered in a whispy mysterious voice. The boys started a fight about who had to sit next to a girl.  
  
"Well she'll kill me if I do." Miroku countered.  
  
"I can't because my ears will be in danger, and you know what happens when they get to my ears." Inuyasha whispered and bit his lip.  
  
"I know that they'll throw me off if I sit there." Link mumbled in his defense.  
  
"Stop fighting, you're wasting time. Each of you shall sit near a girl, the decision is made let's move." Sinko patiently (some amazing how) figured. In the end Kagome was in front followed by Inuyasha, then Sango, next Miroku, then Zelda, and finally Link at the end. Sinko flew up into the air and began the journey to wherever it is they were going.  
  
"I'm so tired Inuyasha, being in the air makes me sleepy." Kagome yawned and cuddled up on Inuyasha. Inuyasha stiffened and shoved her off.  
  
"Lean foreword then, not on me!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Ooh look what I found!" Kagome giggled and grabbed Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"I don't think you should be pulling them like that.." Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
Sango pet the chainsaw lovingly. "Look dear we had a baby."  
  
"Isn't that n-nice?" Miroku stuttered nervously.  
  
"Guess what honey?" Sango smiled evilly.  
  
"W-what?" Miroku asked quietly.  
  
"Baby wants to play with daddy!!" Sango turned on the chainsaw, laughed evilly and threw the chainsaw onto Miroku who had fainted already from fright.  
  
"Link," Zelda whispered to Link.  
  
"Y-yeah?" Link asked frightfully as he looked at Miroku's mangled body and Inuyasha's torture session.  
  
"I can throw you off easily or you can go the hard way." Zelda finished.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind I think I'll be throwing myself off now." Link bit his lip and fell off the dragon...  
  
right onto the ground below.  
  
"We're here." Sinko said. Inuyasha jumped behind Sinko's head and curled up into a ball.  
  
"My ears." He whispered. Sinko looked at Inuyasha's ears to see cuts and bruises.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Sinko sighed looking at Kagome.  
  
"What? I only touched them." Kagome said innocently while hiding one of her arrowheads behind her back. Sinko looked over at Miroku who was least best off of them all.  
  
"Uh, is he still even alive?" Sinko asked.  
  
"Of coarse. He's Miroku, he can't die." Sango smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I told you sitting by them would be the end of us!" Link nearly screamed.  
  
"Oh shut up, you aren't hurt at all." Zelda sighed.  
  
"I gotta booboo on my finger." Link pointed out holding up his finger.  
  
"You all need to take a shower, the OOCness that protects this island is getting to you." Sinko grumbled. The group finally took a look around at the area they had stopped at. It was a small island with a black and blue beach, a huge towering castle, and a green garden surrounding the castle. The castle had great big stones of black obsidian, blue sapphire, and a dab of green emerald here and there.  
  
"Take your showers and then we can meet everyone here and tell you the story." Kero smiled as he approached them.  
  
*************************************************************** a/n Hey everyone I'm back with my third story! I'm trying this one out so tell me what you think in your review. Remember you can join in (see upper author note) so I hope to see some of those this week. Have a good week! 


	2. Chapter two, The Legend

A/n I'm back but disappointed! Only one review that won't show up! Come on people! Well now you get to be the remaining elements in the story so that should spice things up. Remember though that you have to think of how that element would act, like would Darkness be cheerful and think life is great? (I already have darkness so you can't have that) There's Wind, Earth, Rock, and Emptiness left. I know that those aren't really elements but in this story they are! I also need a couple people to be in the castle, so think of those characters too please. Enjoy the story!  
  
Castle of the Elements  
  
Chapter two, The Legend  
  
The boys and girls sat on the ground where they met earlier, the showers had been just the thing to remove the OOCness.  
  
"We'll tell you the story and let you meet some people around here." Kero said happily as he eyed the group. Kagome was flinging her hair at Inuyasha, Sango was petting the chainsaw (Miroku had some amazing how gotten back up), and Zelda was enjoying how just looking at Link could make him flinch.  
  
"You explain." Sinko stated plainly as he sat down and pulled out the manga book.  
  
"Ahem, the legend goes like this..  
  
Long ago there was a small village of peaceful people. They didn't know much about fighting, they studied healing magic. One day a shrill call in the distance got their attention and they hurried to the lookout posts to see what was wrong.  
  
A thousand Olthoi were charging to the village, lead by their scary and powerful queen. They thrashed and trashed everything in their way. The villagers panicked and ran around gathering their children and items to leave, but it was too late. The Olthoi charged through the town killing everything in their path.  
  
One old man didn't run or worry at all, instead he raised his staff in the air.  
  
"I don't know how the Olthoi escaped their barred nests but I call upon the power of the elements to aid this peaceful village!" the old man cried with a powerful voice.  
  
Our ancestors, the elements at that time, decided to aid the village for they had always been faithful to them. So from the directions on the compass each element flew down to the town using their special powers over the elements, darkness, ice, acid, light, earth, wind, rock, and emptiness. (I know that some of those aren't real but this is my story so yeah.)  
  
The elements then sealed the Olthoi back into their nests using the combined power of themselves. They left a small rolled up piece of parchment for the surviving villagers to read. The old man from before held a town meeting so that he could read the paper from the elements.  
  
"It is a great honor for them to leave us without a price." He stated to the small crowd. "We should accept whatever is on this paper and pray to the god above that the elements be blessed for their kind behavior."  
  
"In the 24th generation the Olthoi shall brake free from their nests again, lead by the 100th queen. Darkness, Ice and Acid shall begin the search for the elements and the descendants of the swordsman, bowsman, boomerang user, the cursed Monk, the healer, and the Hero then on the night of the 5th moon after they are found, the Olthoi shall strike and a war will break out." The old man read carefully. "So it shall be."  
  
Kero took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at Sinko. Chaoku waddled up with a bunch of flowers and smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm acid!" He squeaked happily and danced around.  
  
"Darkness." Sinko stated plainly not even bothering to look up from his novel.  
  
"And that means you're ice!" Inuyasha pointed out thoughtfully as he pointed to Kero.  
  
"We've only found one element so far," Kero sighed and looked at the castle. "Her name is Kia."  
  
"To get to the point," Sinko said quickly, trying to get away from talking about her, "we need you to help us find the elements and to fight in the war with us."  
  
"Who's this Kia girl?" Kagome asked while smacking Inuyasha with her hair again as she turned her head to face Sinko. "Can we meet her?"  
  
"Um.." Sinko began looking a little nervous.  
  
"Of coarse!" Chaoku cried happily and began to drag Kagome along while chatting faster then a chipmunk.  
  
He lead her to the castle and up some beautiful stairs covered in the three jewels. They came to a hallway with beautifully carved wooden doors and long tapestries hanging on the empty walls. Chaoku stopped in front of a door that had roses winding down the wood and knocked quietly.  
  
A young girl of about 14 stood in the doorway. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair in a bun, shining chocolate brown eyes, and a white kimono with a sky blue sash. "Hello?" she asked in a quite angelic voice.  
  
"Wow, you're beautiful!" Kagome stated happily and held out her hand.  
  
"No, no I'm not." Kia sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
Kagome blinked a moment before smiling again. "Hi I'm Kagome!"  
  
"Kia." She said quietly.  
  
"What element are you?" Kagome asked and looked in Kia's eyes, they shone bright with an innocence and purity that Kagome could never remember possessing.  
  
"Light." She stated as quiet as before.  
  
"Makes sense." Kagome muttered to herself. "Wanna come down with me for a snack?" Kagome offered happily.  
  
"Oh my!" Kia cried suddenly. "Sinko hasn't eaten all day he must be hungry!"  
  
Kagome blinked again. "Uh he can join us too.." she trailed.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave you alone but I have to prepare Sinko's food, he has to eat something different then all of us thanks to a stupid accident he caused one day." Kia bowed and dashed down the stairs as fast as she could in a kimono.  
  
"I think they like each other." Kagome said to Chaoku.  
  
"Everyone thinks that, but they both say they're just friends. Kia is so much like my brother it's amazing, only they are exact opposite elements. I'll have a snack with you!" Chaoku finished and grinned happily.  
  
"S'ok, I was going to go torture Inuyasha anyway." Kagome sighed, she actually didn't feel like torturing him today.  
  
"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha ground out as he sliced another tree in half. "Nani-teme?!" (translation: who do you think you are?!)  
  
"Can't just walk all over on me just because she has that stupid necklace!" Inuyasha growled and chopped down some more trees.  
  
"Don't take your anger out on the trees, take it out on her." Sinko stated plainly in his mysterious voice as he walked up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked and Sinko signaled for him to follow.  
  
"I'm bored." Miroku announced to Link as he squashed another ant.  
  
"Don't look at me for entertainment." Link defended quickly while staring at the perv.  
  
"Wanna play truth or dare?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Ok. I need to get something to drink, hold on." Link agreed and went inside to get a soda.  
  
"Sucker!" Miroku snickered evilly. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
a/n Awesome or what? I think I'm proud of myself! Thanks to Ruby-sama4.5 for her review that won't show up on the darned website, she is now the LIGHT ELEMENT!!!!! Go her! See you can be elements too people. Now I shall be saying goodbye and until next week! 


	3. Chapter three, Wind's Coming

A/n I'm back again! Hello people! I got a review, but need more, though I have to thank Ruby-sama again. (my best friend) I also have a review answer thing for my other reviewer,  
  
AJ Taylir: Thank you for reviewing me! I really appreciate it. Lol, yeah if only we did put more effort into our own characters! Sorry about the fire thing, I left it out on purpose you see, a different character took it and part of the story line was that everyone forgot about it. Sorry!  
  
There, need more reviews please. Enjoy the story (I got a ****** friend here yelling at me, sorry can't tell you what's going on!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu or Zelda characters, or any OCs.  
  
Castle of the Elements  
  
Chapter three, Wind's Coming  
  
::Warning:: Overly Fluffed ::Warning::  
  
Sango stared blankly at Zelda as she snacked on an apple.  
  
"So bored." Sango droned as she hurled the apple core into the trash.  
  
Just then Link ran into the room while blushing madly.  
  
"Sorry Zelda!" He cried before he brought her into a passionate kiss. He tilted his head slightly and wrapped his arms around her waste. With one fluid moment he had his tongue inside her mouth, exploring the new area. Before she could react he dashed away, the color of a tomato.  
  
"Not bored anymore!" Sango cried with her popcorn that had appeared from no where.  
  
Suddenly Miroku ran in with a huge grin and groped Sango in one moment, then dashed outside.  
  
"Neither am I!" Zelda exclaimed breathlessly as she touched a finger to her lips.  
  
"The best way to get at someone is to steal precious things from them." Sinko explained quietly as they spied on Kagome from her window.  
  
"You want me to steal a stuffed animal?" Inuyasha asked. Sinko shook his head and gave one of his evil smiles.  
  
"Steal her first kiss." Sinko answered.  
  
"You want me to kiss her?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Just think of the look on her face when you pull away." Sinko sighed dreamily. "Such an anger is hard to get any other way, she won't be expecting it either."  
  
"But I'll loose my first kiss as well." Inuyasha masked his emotions as he said this.  
  
"We all have to make some sacrifices in life to get what we want." Sinko threw boredly. "If you're too scared to I understand."  
  
"I'm not scared!" Inuyasha growled. "I was going to do it anyway!"  
  
Inuyasha hopped through the window and quickly grabbed Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha grinned evilly. He felt it all go in slow motion, his head tilt downwards and meet her lips, his brushing lightly against her own, and his arms wrap around her, deepening it.  
  
He wanted to chew her lips and tongue, mangle her mouth and let her blood dribble down her chin as he fiercely abused her. Another half of him refused these actions and kissed her lightly, perhaps lovingly, their lips only barely pressed together and his arms wrapped carefully around her small frame.  
  
Kagome's mind was blank,  
  
It was her first kiss,  
  
It was being done perfectly,  
  
But by the one person she hated.  
  
She couldn't stop him though, she just stood there, letting it go on. Finally he pulled away, grinning, hoping to see her angry face, and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
But she wasn't like that.  
  
Her eyes were closed and she had a thoughtful look on her face, a peaceful look on her face.  
  
He had wasted his first kiss on the person he hated, and he didn't get the thing he wanted from it.  
  
Then again, he wasn't going to complain about it...  
  
Kia hustled around the small kitchen gathering her supplies while muttering things to herself.  
  
"Stupid! You are so stupid, how could you forget Sinko?" Kia growled at herself.  
  
"You shouldn't put yourself down." A wispy far-off yet strong voice said sternly as a girl appeared from the doorway. She had a long high light brown ponytail, off white robe and her thin sandals click-clacked lightly on the tile floor. Her face was solemn and strong, Kia noticed, along with a thin battle scar on her cheek.  
  
"Who are you?" Kia asked quietly.  
  
"If you wear a white kimono, you should be wary around water, seeing as there are quite a number of the male population around here." She continued skeptically, ignoring the question.  
  
"That didn't really answer my question." Kia sweat-dropped slightly. "Thank you for telling me, I guess I didn't notice, probably because I easily forget things because I am sorta stupid."  
  
"Don't be putting yourself down again!" the girl ordered sternly.  
  
"But why? If all those things are true..." Kia trailed while looking at the ground.  
  
"What is your name?" the girl asked a little loudly. "I will not treat a stranger with such respect, for they do not deserve it yet!"  
  
"Kia." Kia whispered with a sigh, unfazed in the least bit. "Can you tell me yours now please?"  
  
"Cyclen." Was the quick strong reply she got.  
  
"Kero there's an element nearby!" Chaoku cried as he burst into the boy's room. Kero switched off the TV and stared Chaoku.  
  
"Which one?" Kero just sighed.  
  
"Wind! I think it's actually inside the building!" Chaoku breathed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Where?" Kero asked, now serious.  
  
Inuyasha immediately turned around, pulled from his confusing thoughts, to sniff the air tentatively.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome tried to growl, she tried to sound angry, but she sounded more disarmed.  
  
"There's something there, something out there..." he whispered quietly, somehow Kagome heard.  
  
"What's out there?" Kagome asked weakly. She was slowly starting to turn a bit red in the cheeks, most likely from hyperventilation.  
  
"I-I don't know Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and ran off, Kagome quickly following.  
  
Miroku quickly took a stance as an unknown presence settled over the area. Sango skidded to a stop as she watched him do so, she had been chasing him earlier.  
  
"Come on monk, what's up?" Sango growled, half-heartedly.  
  
"Link, there's someone here, I can sense them. How about you?" Miroku whispered to Link.  
  
"Sorta," Link shrugged. "I don't really sense things."  
  
"Y-you get b-back here mister Link!" Zelda stuttered embarrassed as she stumbled up next to Sango. Miroku and Link just burst off in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
They all arrived in the kitchen to see Kia looking surprised at a chair.  
  
"Stay still or else I'll attack." A voice stated sternly and a figure materialized from no where while clutching a blade to Kia's neck.  
  
***************************************************  
  
a/n I hope I got the personality for the character Cyclen right, how'd I do? Sorry again! Ok I still need more reviews! Please oh please review! I hope I didn't put too much fluff in this, tell me if I did and I'll fix it, I was just trying something out. Ok I'll catch'ya latter! 


End file.
